The present invention relates generally to a latch mechanism and, more particularly, to a passive lock latch mechanism having two cantilever arms extending from a common base.
In the telecommunications industry, products continually are getting smaller to meet the demands of consumers. Small product sizes are a valuable attribute because they are easier for the user to handle and more convenient to store when not in use, such as within a briefcase, purse, etc. As a result of the smaller sizes, stronger designs and innovative solutions are necessary for the products to ensure that they do not break or otherwise become damaged in being handled by the consumers. One particularly difficult area is latch mechanisms for securing power and/or communications connectors to wireless communications mobile terminals. Such latching mechanisms should provide sufficient mechanical strength to keep the connector attached while being subject to the physical size restraints of smaller product sizes.
Latch designs for connectors typically take either a positive locking approach or a passive locking approach. A positive latching approach requires that the user manually press some portion of the connector mechanism to disengage the latch. In contrast, a passive latching approach allows the user to simply pull on the connector to disengage the latch mechanism. While positive locking approaches tend to be more expensive and consume more space, passive locking schemes are somewhat more prone to failure. While a number of passive locking mechanisms have been proposed, these mechanisms have not proven adequate for all applications, particularly for the small connectors commonly used with wireless communications mobile terminals.
Therefore, there is a need for a passive latch mechanism for connectors that provides the mechanical strength required to maintain the mechanism within the corresponding receptacle and still be sized to fit within the physical restraints of the smaller product sizes.
The latch mechanism includes two opposing arms that are deformable between an open, spaced-apart orientation and a closed position in which the arms are touching or in proximate relationship to each other. The mechanism returns to the open position when no external forces are applied. When in the open position, the arms provide a spring-like expansion force that opposes deformation into the closed position. Thus, when inserted within a receptacle and deformed towards the closed position, the spring force urges the arms back towards the open position. Upon full insertion, the arms of most embodiments spring outwardly, forcing retention barbs located near the insertion end of the arms outward against a retaining wall in the receptacle, thereby holding the latch mechanism, and thus the connector, in place. Preferably, upon complete insertion into the receptacle, the arms rapidly expand to the open position resulting in an audible xe2x80x9csnapxe2x80x9d which is heard by the user.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the latch mechanism includes an external end having a unitary base, and an insertion end having cantilever arms extending from the base. The arms are selectively positionable between open and closed orientations with an opening extending between the arms in the open orientation. Each of the arms further includes retention barbs extending outward and positioned away from the external end. The arms are preferably positioned such that they are disposed generally parallel to one another so as to form a generally U-shaped body with the base in the open configuration.
In some embodiments, the arms may include jaws extending inward from each of the arms. The jaws are positioned on different vertical planes such that they overlap when the arms are in the closed orientation. When the arms are in the open orientation, a channel opening is spaced between the jaws which leads into the opening. The channel opening is closed by the overlapping jaws when the arms are in the closed orientation.
The claimed cantilever latch mechanism allows for successful passive latching while providing a robust structure less prone to failure.